dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Although this is primarily a survival roleplay, combat is an inevitable factor for some characters. So in accordance with this we've built some rules around combat itself and the conduct you should uphold while partaking in such things. This is of course separate from the other and more obvious rules about no godmodding or metagaming. Posts When RPing open combat it's quite easy to run away with yourself as new ideas jump to mind and new strategies arise. However to keep things readable and simple, combat will have two distinct phases. Reaction. Action. These phases won't affect any dialogue, thoughts or explanations you may have in your roleplaying style. What they do outline however is what your character can do physically in combat. The way this will work is one RPer takes an action. The other reacts to this then takes an action. so on and so forth. A reaction could be blocking, dodging, countering or getting it. An action might be binding, attacking, healing etc. If your opponent doesn't act then your character can take two actions. An action doesn't have to be a basic punch or slash by any means, you can feel free to get as creative as you like, using you character's skills and abilities to make combat interesting and to give you an advantage. Rules Although in a soft statted system there is plenty of space to do as you wish in combat and play it out as you want, there are some rules that apply to the structure of your post and how stats are treated. There are as follows. Multiple Outcomes: This is where after your OCs action you'll state that depending on what the opponent does your OC will react in a certain way. For example... "Player one throws a punch at player two's head. If player two dodges player one will come in for another strike to his gut, if it hits player one will jump back." Now in this situation player two has been cornered as they will have to react to two attacks, two actions. Not only this but it makes player two feel as if there's nothing they can do and they will be hit regardless which is not the way an RP fight should be played out. Player one should have taken their action (punch to the face) and allowed played two to react and act based on that alone. If in this case player one had said something along the lines of, "player one throws a punch at player two's head then quickly adds in a jab to the stomach with his knee." that would be fine as it's only one over all attacking action that player two could react to. It doesn't corner them in anyway and leaves it open for them to respond in a fair manner. Pre-action reactions: Now this one might seem fairly obvious, but it's basically just that your OC can't react to an event before it happens. In simpler terms, your OC can't react to another OC's action phase before they have made the action or even made an indication of doing so. By this I mean that someone couldn't run at you and your OC had already ran behind them before they could start. Or an OC aims and your OC was already slashing at them as they brought up the weapon/spell. Godmodding & Metagaming: Same as outlined in the subreddit rules. If anyone is found to be doing either of these to a high degree they will be asked to change their post, if too late they will be informed. If someone insists on godmodding constantly or always metagaming in any situation they risk being banned. Stats In accordance with the stats that factor into different actions, found on the Statistics page, in combat you apply these in a logical manner. For example if you wanted to see how damaging a hit would be, you compare the attackers his power to the defenders defence and the stats that correlate with each of those. Once done you look at the stat differences as to determine how much or how little damage will actually be done to the defender.